


Surprise!

by SparkGoddess



Series: Our Journey [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Children, Distance, F/M, London, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Their Engagement, Everything in their lives changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Up To: Only A Train Car Away.

After the engagement, we started to have sex. I couldn't remember the last time I had sex like this before. It was intense and fucking amazing. I rode him as he kissed my breasts and I braced myself on the headboard then ended up on my back as he slid into me.

"Oh fuck" I moaned and leaned into him to bite at his shoulder. He growled and pulled me closer. I couldn't remember how long we went on, only that I came like I hadn't done in a long time.

I slept most of the day as he'd left to go to set. I woke up in the afternoon and slowly crawled out of bed. My body ached as I moved towards the kitchen. I could feel where his fingernails had dug into my hips and the bites on my shoulder. I touched my neck and whimpered as his voice filled my head as he brought me to climax.

I'd got my bearings and started to make myself food and something for Benedict when he got home.

3 weeks flew by, the filming had been delayed so he stayed longer which I didn't really mind. I hadn't been feeling that great but hadn't told him because he had enough to worry about.

I made an appointment with my doctor to figure out what the hell was happening to me. The answer I got was not the one I had expected. I made it home in a daze. Benedict had called me to tell me he was on his way home.

I'd arrived home and sat on the couch, losing track of time until I heard his key on the door and his voice as he walked in "Honey, i'm home" He singsonged as he moved to me, kissing my lips. I didn't respond at first as he sat beside me 

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at my face. I shook my head "There's something I need to tell you" I said nervously, biting my bottom lip as I looked at him. He held my hand, frowning "Tell me what's wrong" his voice was soft as he waited for me to begin.

I let out a breath "I haven't been feeling well for the last couple of days" I chewed on my lip and his hand tightened around mine "I went to see my doctor today and he's pretty sure that.. I" He pulled me close "Please tell me" Benedict kissed my forehead.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered, feeling my eyes water then I felt his arms loosen around me "You.. What?" His eyes were wide as he looked at my face "I'm pregnant" We'd talked about one day starting a family but not this soon and I didn't know how he would react.

Benedict's face broke out into a smile, his eyes watering before he kissed me softly. I felt myself relax against him as one of his hands moved over to my stomach "We're having a baby" He moved his face, pressing it against my stomach and causing me to laugh

"Ben, what are you doing?" I ran my fingers thru his hair as he shifted my shirt up and kissed my stomach "Trying to listen to our kiddo" I shook my head but smiled down at him as he looked up at me.

I'd been so scared and I couldn't remember why when he looked at me like that, when he started talking about how beautiful I would look and how happy his mom would be.

"I love you" He whispered against my stomach and I closed my eyes as I let all the emotions run thru me. "And we love you too, Ben" He moved to press a kiss to my lips and our fingers entwined.

 

I got the results later that week and they confirmed that I was pregnant. Benedict was over the moon but also sad that he'd have to leave me soon.

"Ben, stop it" I could hear him apologizing as he nuzzled my stomach "I don't want to miss seeing you carry our child" He frowned and I cupped his face "You won't. We talk all the time. You'll know every detail, sweet or gross" I grimaced at him and he smiled

"You are amazing" He snuggled me on the couch as I moaned softly as he rubbed my stomach "I'm just me. The Future Mrs. Cabbagepatch" I giggled and he bit down on my neck playfully. 

 

The day he was due to leave, Benedict took his time and showed me just how much he loved me. He'd kissed me breathless and touched my body like it was a delicate thing, something so revered and loved.

"The most amazing fiancee in the world" I nuzzled his face as we walked to the front door. I didn't want him to go but I knew he had to and I was sure he'd be making plans for us to be together again "I love you, both of you" He ran his thumbs over my stomach and I giggled at the sensation.

I nibbled his jawline before we kissed slowly as he grabbed his bags and headed out. I sighed as I walked back into the living room. This was going to be hard, I knew it but I also had to think about our baby. I wasn't going to let myself be sad when I had to take care of me and the baby.

The first week apart had been chaotic because Benedict and I couldn't connect at the right times. I sent him messages and he tried to reply when he got a break which was rare. He'd managed to get on Skype at 1am my time. I'd groaned as I answered the call, blinking at the bright light of the screen "Morning" I yawned and he cursed "I'm sorry to call you so early. I miss you" he smiled into the camera and I perked up.

"I miss you too. The kiddo says hello" I tilted the camera down so he could see my stomach and I heard him talk to our baby. He was going to be wrapped around our kiddos little chubby finger and I couldn't wait to see him dote on them 

A month later and we were still apart but we'd found a routine that worked "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" He asked as he laid on his bed and I on mine as I ran a hand over my stomach "Maybe a boy. I bet he's going to look just like you. Beautiful eyes, those cheeks of yours" He laughed "He'll have your hair, beautiful brown hair" He smiled

"Is your mom still driving you crazy about me?" I asked as I looked into the camera and saw him nod "She wants you here with us. I've told her how much I miss you and that I hate missing you change. Your stomach growing, our baby growing" I sighed sadly "I want to be with you. For our baby to hear your voice" 

Benedict smiled "Boy or girl, they'll end up being very British" I laughed "We will just need to see about that" I stuck out my tongue at him as he kept talking about what we would be doing next. 

 

Almost 3 months passed and Benedict had found time to come see me and it was perfect timing. As soon as he got home, I greeted him with a kiss then pulled him inside "There's something you need to listen too" 

Benedict was distracted as he rubbed my stomach and kissed my neck "You smell so good" He nuzzled my face and I squirmed "Ben. Sit!" I pushed him onto the couch and put the headphones into his ears before straddling him. I pressed play on my phone and watched his face as he realized what he was listening to

"Oh god... Is that our baby's heartbeat?" His eyes were wide as he kept smiling and put a hand under my shirt. I nodded, smiling as he listened and tapped his fingers over my stomach in rhythm with the beat of our baby's heartbeat.

 

When I reached 4 months and had been doing well. Everything was fine with me and the baby "Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked and I nodded. I wasn't sure if Benedict wanted to know or not but I did. I sat back on the chair as the doctor put the gel on my belly then ran the transducer over it and the baby came onto the screen.

I smiled as the doctor told me how the baby was doing and pointing things out to me before he told me the sex "It's a boy" He said and I beamed "A boy. Oh wow" I felt as my eyes watered. It was so real now. This little being inside me was growing every day and now was a person. A little person that would grow and grow every single day.

As soon as I left the doctor, I called Benedict but the voicemail picked up "BEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNYYYY!" I whined into the phone then laughed "Call me back. I need to tell you something. It's about the baby." I blew a kiss into the phone and headed back to work.

My phone rang an hour later and I smiled as I answered and he said my name in the cutest, dorkiest way possible "I don't know why I love you" I replied and he laughed "So how's the baby doing?" He asked and I sat back in my chair "Doing very well.. I actually found out the sex.. I wasn't su--"

Benedict squealed "I want to know. Tell me" he said in a rush "Hmmm.. Should I? I don't know. Maybe I should make you wait" I said and he pouted. I could hear it coming from his side of line without even seeing his face "I love you and so does our son" I heard a gasp then a loud whoop before some shuffling "I have to call mum and dad. They are going to be so excited"

I agreed "Yes but don't tell them about me coming back just yet" Thankfully I'd been working long enough at my current job and they were so amazing that I was able to spend the last 4 months of my pregnancy with Ben. I had told him and we both cried. I wanted him to be with me when our baby grew, when he developed and could hear our voices, when he wiggled and kicked. "I won't. It'll be a great present to her as they both miss you" 

"I love you but I gotta go pee. Your son drinks too much water" I pretended to whine and he awwed into the phone.

 

Another month of this routine passed by. I told him every detail I could, sent photos of myself and ultrasounds of the baby "I can see his fingers" he said into the camera as he looked at his phone, running his fingers over the screen.

"I can feel them" I replied and squirmed as the baby shifted. Benedict's head shot up "If he's anything like mum said I was then he's going to drive you crazy" he smiled and I groaned "Well a little warning would have been nice. I now have a Cumberbatch growing inside me"

I tried to look annoyed but smiled as I rubbed my belly "Yes kiddo, I love you" I spoke to him as he kicked slightly "Daddy loves you too" Benedict said loudly and I laughed as the baby moved "He heard you"

 

Benedict had booked my flight to London this time around. He insisted that I fly first class. I'd fought him on it for a few minutes because I didn't want him to spend a ridiculous amount of money just so I could be comfortable but he wore me down with those damn eyes.

 

After waiting for my flight and sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair, I boarded the plane. I'd never flown first class but had always heard it was amazing. As I walked to my seat, I noticed how spacious and comfortable it looked.

I sat on the seat and melted back against it. It was perfect and I wanted to kiss Benedict for making me see reason as I settled back. The stewardess came over as we started to taxi to hand me some pillows. She said there had been notes on my ticket reservation.

I smiled, thanking her and shaking my head as I pulled my phone out of my bag "I love you" I sent before I let my eyes slip closed and felt as the plane moved closer and closer into position.

The flight had been absolutely wonderful. I was comfortable and the stewardess had brought over my favorite tea and cookies when I'd woken up. We were half way there and I'd talked to Benedict some more, I went on and on about the flight and he just sent me happy emoticons.

He couldn't pick me up from the airport as he was stuck on set but Alice came to get me. She helped me with my bag then hugged me "You're glowing" she smiled before asking permission to touch my belly "He's getting so big" Alice nodded "Benedict has been a wreck without you. He's going to be so happy to see you"

"Oh I'm sure he will be" I slipped into the passenger's seat and we were off. We'd talked a bit on the ride home and then she helped me get the bags up the stairs before we said our goodbyes and I walked into the bedroom. 

I took a shower, changed and settled into our bed. I took in a breath and smelled him on the pillow which made me fall asleep almost instantly. I moaned softly as I felt a kiss on my temple and I slowly woke up "Hi Ben" I smiled tiredly at him.

Benedict was laying next to me, a hand on my belly as he gave me an Eskimo kiss "Best present to come home to" He lowered his head and pressed kisses to my belly which made me laugh "You're going to wake him up, silly" I ran my fingers through his hair and watched as he pressed his ear to try and hear him.

I sighed softly as the baby moved "He's awake" I giggled as he stretched out. I grabbed one of Benedict's hand and placed it against where his little feet were "You can almost make out his little toes" I said as he looked at me, his mouth dropping slightly as he felt the movement

"That's our son. Oh." He blinked away the tears as he pressed both his hands to my belly to feel as he moved inside me. I stroked his face as all the emotions flicked over his eyes "Our little squirmy Cumberboy" I giggled when he moved again as Benedict spoke to him.

I watched him, smiling as I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. 

 

We spent the last few days together in bed as he didn't want to share me with anyone just yet. Alice was the only one of our friends that knew I was in town so we were safe for now.

 

I yawned as I woke up, turning over and seeing that Benedict wasn't in bed. I sat up, leaning against the headboard before going to call his name. He came in before I got the words out "Morning" He said, a tray of food in his hands "Breakfast in bed?" he sat beside me on the bed and kissed me "Yes. Today is the last morning that I get you to myself" he pouted and I laughed.

"Oh right. Well your friends will be fine but your parents might kill you" I picked up the cup of orange juice as I watched him groan.

Turns out I had been right. As soon as his parents saw me, Wanda glared at Benedict. I hugged Tim and tried to fight back the laughter when she smacked Ben's arm "I asked him to keep it a secret" I tried to defend him but she wouldn't hear any of it "You're both lucky I love you" She huffed but smiled as she put her hands on my stomach.

"He's been moving so much today. I think he knew we were coming to see you" I smiled as she felt the movement and little kicks. I grimaced slightly "He's going to be good at running and sports, just like Ben" She looked over at Benedict and he gave her a proud smile.

Tim started telling me a story about little Benedict when he started walking. he was a menace and couldn't be stopped once he got his footing "So I'll need to pad the entire house with bubble wrap" I said as I leaned against Benedict who nodded "Oh yes"

We spent the rest of the day talking. Wanda and Tim sharing more stories and giving us advice on the pregnancy. I paid close attention to her as I'd been researching this since we found out about the baby. Benedict put his head on my shoulder and rubbed my belly as he listened attentively.

 

"Where are we going?" I asked Benedict as I sat beside him in the car. He mentioned some sort of gathering but I hadn't really been paying attention as he'd made my favorite breakfast and everything else blurred.

Benedict smiled "You'll see when we get there" I raised an eyebrow. I've gotten wise to him being sneaky by now but I still loved when he surprised me. I leaned back against my seat and watched as the county came into view.

I'd never been here before and it was beautiful. I smiled as he kept driving and we turned into a long driveway before a big house came into view "Oh my.. Well, I'm very under-dressed" I said as the car came to a stop. "You look fine" His face broke out into a big smile as we stepped into the house.

"Okay, stop being mysterious and tell me what's happening" He shook his head "I love you and our baby, and I want to spend the rest of my life annoying the hell out of the both of you" I burst out laughing "Ben, we're engaged already" I said then gasped.

"Beautiful and smart" He teased as he turned me so I could see the decorations outside the window. I put my hand over my mouth in shock and felt tears run down my cheeks "Will you marry me? Here and now" He cupped my face and I blinked away the tears before nodding, kissing him deeply.

As soon as I'd said yes, everyone came out from their hiding places. Our friends, the crew assisting with the wedding. I was escorted upstairs by Alice so I could get ready. She'd been sneaky too, getting my measurements the last time I'd seen her so they could make my dress.

"This feels like a dream" I looked into the mirror and looked at myself wearing a beautiful wedding dress. A lovely woman had done my makeup and hair which made me feel like a princess.

Alice smiled "Not a dream at all. It's just your wedding day" I nodded, still not believing it as I made my way back downstairs. Benedict was standing outside by a beautiful tree, his best man by his side. I took a breath as the music began and I turned to find Tim standing beside me.

I kissed his cheek, smiling as he offered me his arm and I took it before we walked out. I could feel my knees weaken as I walked and everyone came into view. It was an intimate wedding but I still felt the nerves until I looked to Benedict. 

He smiled at his dad then reached out his hand to me. I took it, smiling at him as we stepped forward then everything began. We laughed, we cried as we exchanged vows and I do's before we were pronounced husband and wife. 

Everyone clapped and hooted as Benedict dipped me, kissing me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I laughed as he righted us and we walked down the aisle before going back inside as everyone else moved to the reception area.

Benedict had thought of everything which I'm sure he'd sought out help from everyone to make it all fall into place. I changed into another dress as before he knocked on my door "Mrs. Cumberbatch, they're waiting for us" I opened the door, smiling as I took his hand and we made our way.

The reception was wonderful. Everyone was having a great time, the food was amazing and I'd "accidentally" mushed Benedict's face into the cake as he tried to do the same to me "Edible husbands are the best" I ate the little bit of cake that clung to his chin as he grumbled.

We danced after the cake, sharing our first dance then our friends joined in. I didn't know what time it was by then but everyone was dancing to a slow song as others headed to the house to sleep "So, how do you like being married to me?"

"Hmmm.. I'm not sure yet. I think I'll keep you" He laughed and I kissed his cheek before laying my head on his shoulder as we moved together, dancing until I fell asleep pressed against him.

 

The next four months had been a mixture of emotions. I'd become very sensitive about my weight since my belly had grown so much and I started to feel awful. Benedict had done his best to reassure me but when he wasn't around, I'd let myself wallow a bit.

I would talk to friends and to his parents when they called but didn't leave the house much as I got closer to my due date. 

That morning, I'd gotten ready like everyday and made my way down the stairs. I smelled the food coming from the kitchen and as I turned the corner, it happened. 

"Oh god.. Ben" I cried out as I tried to hold onto the wall as the pain started. Benedict came into view, helping steady me before he grabbed my bag and he took us to the hospital. He held my hand as he drove, speeding as much as he could until he made it into the hospital.

He helped me out and sat me on the wheelchair before I was ushered to the room. I knew labor was painful and that's why I'd asked for pain killers. I loved Benedict but I wanted to hurt him until the meds finally kicked in and I felt like I could breathe again.

"Is it safe to come in?" Benedict asked from outside the door. Apparently I'd crushed his hand a bit without meaning to as a particularly painful contraction hit "Yes, it's safe" I answered then he walked inside the room, smiling sheepishly at me as he sat on the bed and kissed my forehead. 

"You are so strong" He said as he rubbed my belly and I winced a little "I didn't meant to hurt you" I kissed his hand and he shook his head "I meant to be having our child but thank you" He nuzzled my hair.

The doctor came in a few minutes later as Benedict laid beside me talking about our son "Let's see if your son is ready to meet you" she said as she lifted my gown to check the centimeters "It's time" I looked at Ben who quickly stood up as everything was set up.

He stood beside me as the doctor had me push and I did. Once, twice then losing count as she told me that she could see the head then his shoulders. I pushed again and then he was out. I fell back against the bed, feeling so tired after the exertion.

The nurse wrapped him in a blanket then handed him to me "He's beautiful" She said before she moved away and Benedict moved closer to me "Hi" I whispered, crying as I looked at his little face "He's so little" Benedict said in awe when I handed him over. He sat in the chair and just stared at him 

"I'm going to close my eyes for a little bit" My eyes slowly opened then closed. He laid beside me and placed the baby between us before I fell asleep.

 

The baby and I stayed in the hospital for a few days as I rested. His parents had visited and instantly fell in love with our son as did our friends. Alice carried him around the room and cooed at him as he slept. When the time came to leave, I felt stronger so I'd danced around the room with him in my arms. 

I still couldn't believe he was really here. He was so much like Benedict already. He scrunched his little nose and I smiled "You are definitely a Cumberbatch" I heard my phone vibrate on the bed and picked it up "I'm here. Do you want me to come in?" Benedict asked. I picked up my bag, throwing it over my shoulder as I walked towards the exit "No, I'm good. So have you decided on a name yet?" I asked.

Benedict groaned "No. We have to pick a good one. One for him to grow into." His voice echoed as I reached the car and I hung up before moving to the open door and placing our son in his carrier "Well Cumberbatch is a very big name to live upto" I poked his side as he kissed my cheek

"I know. We'll just need to keep thinking" He opened my door before moving back to the driver's seat and we headed home.

 

Since the day we got home, Benedict would not let the baby out of his sight. He held him, rocked him, dance with him, talked to him a mile a minute and fell asleep with him on his chest most of the time.

I didn't mind as I loved watching Benedict doting on him "So what do you think of William Alexander?" I walked over to the bed, kissing his shoulder as our son slept. We hadn't been able to settle on a name but we'd both love these names "I like it.. William Alexander Cumberbatch" He put his hand on his little back. I kissed him softly before nuzzling William's little head.

"So now that we've decided, are you hungry?" I asked and William began to sniffle "I think William is" He handed him over to me slowly and I smiled "It's okay, Will. I'm here" I pulled one of the straps of my shirt down before he latched on. I stroked his little face as he feed "You sit with William and I'll make us something to eat" He stood up, walking to the kitchen.

I rocked him as his mouth went slack and he slept again "Did you know that you used to live in my stomach?" I talked to him as he slept ".. Daddy talked to you all the time. He'd tell you knock, knock jokes and one time you kicked and he was convinced you were brilliant" I chuckled at the memory "And you are. You're a brilliant little boy" I kissed his forehead.

"He's going to be so smart" Benedict spoke after a few minutes as a smile played on his lips. I didn't know he'd been standing there "Yes, just like his Daddy is. He's going to make Mom feel like a dummy" I let out a deep sigh and Benedict rolled his eyes "My wife isn't a dummy. She's smart, beautiful, sexy and the love of my life" He wrapped his arms around me.

I bit down on his bottom lip "I love you, Ben" I smiled before standing up to put William in his crib before taking Benedict's hand and walking towards the kitchen "Now feed me, hubby wubby" I leaned up on my toes as he laughed then twirled me around

 

In the time I'd spent back in London with Benedict, I arranged things back home as best as I could. I'd given my notice to work and had spoken to my apartment manager regarding my lease.

I needed to go back home to wrap some things up before I could come back to London permanently "All the paperwork is in order so hopefully they won't try to kick me out of the UK" I teased but Benedict frowned.

"Don't joke about that. I don't know what I'd do without you and Will" He pressed his forehead against mine as we stood by the door. I was waiting for my cab to arrive since I was flying out so early and Benedict had an early call time.

"I'm sorry. I promise be back. One week and then I'm back with you" I kissed his lips, stroking his face as he closed his eyes. I honestly didn't know how I would make it a week without having him around after spending 4 months waking up next to him.

I heard the honk and pulled away from him to grab my bag and then the carrier "He's going to miss you" The bond that Benedict and Will formed had been so strong already. Anytime he heard Ben's voice he would move his head to seek him out. We kissed one last time before he opened the door and I headed out.

I waved to him once we were in the cab and we took off towards the airport. 

Once I arrived home, I got into gear. There were people coming in to get all the furniture that I was donating as well as clothes. I'd didn't have that much that I'd be keeping. The others would be mailed out to London.

I'd taken Will with me everywhere, showing him where I lived and he'd just look around curiously. When I returned to work to finalize my exit paperwork, my supervisor had held him and said how beautiful he was and that he was going to miss me but was glad I was happy.

By Friday, everything was out of the apartment and I'd given my apartment manager an address to forward anything. I looked around the room and sighed. I'd lived here for years and it had been home for so long but now I had a new one that I shared with my family.

I headed back to the airport and couldn't wait to get back home. I'd missed Benedict more than I thought I would. When we were dating, the distance wasn't as bad but now it was almost unbearable especially with our son with me. He'd look around for him and when he couldn't find his face or hear his voice, he'd start sniffling.

When we landed at Heathrow, I smiled and felt like I could breathe again.

 

Once I came home, everything changed. We got into our routine as parents. Benedict loved William so much and would do everything he could with him which William loved since he liked how tall and comfy his daddy was.

I stepped back inside the house after watering the plants in our backyard and heard laughter. I smiled as I slowly walked up the steps to the bedroom. I peeked in and saw Benedict kissing Will's stomach and making him laugh loudly and happily.

When he blew raspberries on his belly, William squealed in delight and Benedict beamed as the laughter filled the room. I watched as he laid him on his chest and Will nuzzled until he got comfortable then Benedict gave him his pacifier "You're making me look bad, Husband" I tried to be angry at him as I walked over to the bed.

"He loves you just as much if not more. I can't feed him" Benedict replied then kissed me. "Yes, I guess you're right" I stroked at Will's hair as he slept "He's getting so big. Our little boy" I sighed as I kissed his head, nuzzling his head and inhaling the baby smell.

"Yes. I guess we should start on his brother or sister" He said nonchalantly and my head shot up "You.. Already? I.." Except for the overemotional parts, I had loved being pregnant because I was so doted on by everyone and Benedict was so happy.

Benedict nodded "I want to have a little girl or a boy.. I just want to see you carry our kiddo again. You looked so beautiful" He rubbed at my flat stomach "We will have a talk tonight when your parents come take Will" I licked my bottom lip.

"Talking, right" His fingers teased at my skin and I laid my head on his shoulder "First a nap then other things" I yawned and kissed his neck before closing my eyes.


End file.
